In the past closing machines were relatively slow (200 units per minute) and therefore noise levels at the operator's position were generally below 90 dBA. Due to advances in technology and the demands for higher production speeds, new closing machines are currently operating at 1200 units per minute with near future projected goals up to 2000 units per minute. With these increases in production speed, operators are exposed to noise levels approaching 102 dBA or more. According to present guidelines established by the Occupational Safety and Health Administration, the operator cannot legally operate machines at this noise level for more than 11/2 hours of an eight hour working day. Investigations to locate noise reduction kits for closing machines have failed to turn up applicable solutions.